Truce
by bluejay
Summary: Friendship is useless... It has no survival value rather, it gives value to survival. But for the Sanzoikkou, it is just the opposite.
1. Dangerous Ripples

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
"Ano." Hakkai began as the four of them stared at the large lake, its banks covered with green grass and small shrubs alternating with grey rock. Beyond the lake, trees rose high until their tops reached just below the ridges far away behind them, forming a forest wall a few steps from where the water lapped against the green shore. "I guess we'll have to cross the lake, ne?"  
  
"'Cross the lake?'" Goku shot forward, his hands on the front seat. "But it's cold out here! I don't want to get cold!"  
  
"Urusai, bakasaru," Gojyo drawled, crossing his arms behind his head as he leaned back. "Unless you've got a better idea in that empty head of yours, we've got no choice."  
  
"Don't call me a bakasaru kono ero kappa!"  
  
"Shut up, you idiots!" Sanzo's toned brooked no arguments even if the harisen didn't make an appearance. But it had its desired effect as the two quickly shut up.  
  
"Daijoubu desuka, Sanzo?" Hakkai turned to the monk beside him, deep green eyes clouded with concern.  
  
"I'm fine." The monk climbed out of the jeep, not meeting anyone's gaze as he walked towards the lake. It was pristine as far as lakes go; light glancing off still blue water, a cool breeze brushing against his face, bringing with it the smell of pine trees and fresh water.  
  
"It looks so peaceful, ne?" Hakkai's soft voice said as the youkai joined him.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Sanzo watched the lake quietly for a moment before answering. "It's too peaceful."  
  
"You deserve it, Sanzo-sama," Gojyo's devil-may-care tone answered him, hands in his pockets and a wide smile on his face. "For an aging guy like you, you should be resting on a mat in front of the river instead of getting drunk and being trigger-happy."  
  
The gun was out and pointing at him before anyone could move, followed by Sanzo's deep voice. "I'll send you to hell if you don't shut up."  
  
Gojyo grinned wider though his hands gradually rose in surrender, a moment before energetic footsteps bounded over to them with a white blur gliding to a stop on Hakkai's shoulder.  
  
"Sannzzooooo.." whined Goku. "Can't we look for another way other than crossing the lake? I don't want to get cold!"  
  
"You'll get cold even if I shoot you, dumbass ape!"  
  
"Minna!" Hakkai's voice cut through the argument before it got worse, as he stepped closer to the lake. Sanzo didn't even notice the youkai move off, busy as he was silencing the two idiots. He watched as the youkai bent to pull away at a shrub, revealing a long, dark object floating on the water. "I guess we won't have to get wet after all."  
  
"Really?" Goku practically bounced to Hakkai in his excitement, eagerly pulling at the shrub and revealing more of the object. "Sugoi! It's a boat!"  
  
"An old one by the looks of it." Gojyo commented as he strolled to them. "Think it'll hold all of us?"  
  
"It feels sturdy enough." Hakkai tested his weight against the boat's sides. "I don't see any leaks either."  
  
"Just because you don't see anything wrong with it doesn't mean it's perfect." Sanzo stated, his gaze on the dinghy. The wood was worn on its edges, its paint chipped off in places and water-stained in others. Two oars were attached on either side of the dinghy, just as damaged as the rest of the wood. A tattered rope tied to one end kept it from floating away.  
  
"Well, it's either this or we swim across." Hakkai's smile never wavered from his face. "Or we find another way to pass."  
  
Sanzo glanced at the towering cliff face that bordered the forest, as well as the lake sides where the forest thinned out. The townspeople had said there was no faster way to pass other than the lake. Discounting the lone youkai that was supposed to be living near here, that is.  
  
"I'm not going to swim across!" Goku announced as he hopped into the boat, quickly finding his balance as the dinghy bobbed on the water. "I don't want to get cold!"  
  
"Quit whining around and stay steady, you immature saru." Gojyo lifted his foot to secure the dinghy. He turned to the monk. "Oi, Sanzo-houshi-sama. There isn't anyone coming after us."  
  
"Don't count on it." Sanzo muttered darkly and moved to the dinghy, outvoted once again. Gojyo had stepped into it before he did, taking a seat across the saru where the two immediately began to argue. Sanzo's jaw tightened. He focused instead on getting into the dinghy, pinpricks of rough wood pressing into his hand as he steadied it.  
  
Something... didn't feel right.  
  
"Sanzo?" Hakkai's hands came to rest beside his. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing." He pushed the feeling out of his mind and slipped into the dinghy. No need to worry about something that wasn't there... yet. "Iku zo."  
  
"Hai."  
  
It was Hakkai who pushed the dinghy off the bank before jumping inside; he was also the one to take up the oars, smiling all the way as he fell into the methodical cycle of rowing.  
  
Sanzo watched the cliff face bordering the lake drift past. He hated lakes. He hated having to cross large bodies of water. He hated having to rely on pieces of wood strapped together to float on water, not when it reminded him of...  
  
"Are? Did you see that?" Goku's voice interrupted his thoughts. The boy was leaning on one side of the dinghy, tilting the boat precariously.  
  
"Nani - bakasaru!" Gojyo held onto the other side of the dinghy as he glared at the young youkai. "What have you eaten for lunch that made you so heavy?"  
  
"I'm not heavy, you pervert!"  
  
"Nandato!!"  
  
The red-haired half-breed raised his fist to pummel Goku - if only the world didn't tilt so suddenly.  
  
"Fuck!" The expletive was out of his mouth a scant second before water closed in. Sanzo swam to the surface instinctively, his robes hampering his movement. But that didn't stop his ascent. His legs gave a final kick as his head broke the surface. Someone was already waiting for him.  
  
"You bakasaru!"  
  
The boy flinched as though he expected the harisen to connect with his skull. Upon feeling none, he turned a sheepish grin at Sanzo. "Ahh... wari..."  
  
"I guess we did get wet after all, ne?" Hakkai laughed, water sluicing off his black hair.  
  
"Tch. Don't laugh, 'kai." Gojyo treaded water towards them. "It's bad enough we have to travel with a wet saru."  
  
"I'm not a saru, you ero ero kappa!"  
  
"Chibi saru! Bakasaru! Stomach-brained saru!"  
  
"Perverted cockroach! Cockroach kappa! Ero ero kappa!"  
  
"Uruse!!" Sanzo reached for his gun. He would've gotten off two shots - but the stabbing cold to his gut changed his mind. _Youki._ "Shit!"  
  
Something wrapped around his legs. His fingers touched his gun but something had pinned his arm to his side.  
  
"Sanzo!" yelled Goku as the monk was plunged into the waters again.  
  
Pressure on his other arm as he felt it ensnared. The coils around his chest tightened. Sanzo struggled against the retraining coils. He only had to get his gun-arm free.  
  
A shimmering tendril darted to encircle around his neck, the icy grip taking away whatever breath he managed to hold. _Kuso...!_  
  
Bubbles floated upwards from his open mouth. His chest started to burn.  
  
Sanzo strove to free his arm - in vain. The coils around his neck constricted.  
  
Darkness surrounded his vision. There was a shadow as something blocked the light streaming down from the surface. For a moment, he thought it was Goku.  
  
But the thought faded quickly as darkness closed in.  
  
A/N: *nervous twitch* Uhm, this is my first Saiyuki fic so if there's any mistake, anyone care to tell me?


	2. Across the Lake

Standard disclaimers apply again.

*******

Goku dove where the shimmering tentacles had dragged down Sanzo. All thought of swimming in cold waters vanished as he searched for the monk. Bubbles swam past his face and he followed its source, his mind screaming Sanzo's name.

He saw the robes then – and the tendrils that wound around the monk. They looked like living water, shimmering and reflecting what light it could catch. The transparent limbs distorted Sanzo's yellowish robes even more, adding to the effect of the water. Darkness enshrouded the limbs' source, enforcing the image of body-less limbs moving on their own. 

Living water.

And it's got Sanzo.

Goku set his jaw and swam faster, summoning his Nyoibou almost as an afterthought. Sanzo wasn't moving. The tendrils were dragging him deeper. He had to get to Sanzo!

Light flared past him, heat in its wake boiling the water surrounding it. Goku glanced over his shoulder to see Hakkai ready another ki-ball in his hands. Gojyo was beside him, shakujouu in his grip.

Hakkai released his ki-ball and it sped past Goku to strike at one of the tendrils around Sanzo.

The shimmering limb stiffened, its colour turning into an off-white shade that resembled that of a coral, and burst abruptly into a million glimmering pieces. The tendrils stopped their downward descent, writhing in confusion as some of them released the monk.

Goku gave a mighty kick, propelling himself forward. He grabbed at Sanzo's arm with one hand and swung Nyoibou with the other. Knobbed staff connected with shimmering tendril, showering the water with glimmering pieces of coral.

He almost gasped when one of the sharp pieces scored his cheek, holding onto his breath by sheer willpower, and tried to pry the last tendril around Sanzo's neck. 

The crescent blade of Gojyo's shakujou severed it in a quick slash. Goku waved his arm when the limb shattered, shifting his hold to wrap around Sanzo's back. He felt Gojyo's arm come around the monk from the other side. The boy met Gojyo's crimson-eyed gaze as the latter jerked his head upwards. Goku nodded and the two of them carried the unconscious monk back to the surface.

His short cape was pulling at his neck but he didn't stop swimming. At the corner of his eyes, he saw Hakkai similarly rise to the surface a few feet from them. But the seeping coldness in his gut didn't fade.

Goku paused in his ascent when he felt Gojyo's arm slip off. The half-youkai was looking behind them, where shimmering limbs began to swim after them. Gojyo met his gaze again and jerked his head upwards. _Get to the surface._

The boy wrapped both arms around Sanzo then and continued swimming upwards. He broke the surface a moment later, searching for the boat as he held Sanzo's head above the water. Finally he found it, the dark arc of its bottom drifting in the rippling waters.

Something burst out beside the boat, a black lump connected to something dark green. "Hakkai!"

"Hurry, Goku! Get Sanzo in the boat before Gojyo runs out of air!"

"Hai hai!" Goku swam towards Hakkai, keeping one arm around the limp Sanzo. The youkai had already upturned the boat by the time he reached them.

Together, they both lifted the monk into the wooden craft. Then, Hakkai lifted himself into it. "Goku, go and help Gojyo. I'll take care of Sanzo."

"I don't need that bakasaru's help." Gojyo was already swimming towards them, red hair streaming behind him. "I took out most of the tentacle-things and they're sure not happy about it."

"Then iku zo, iku zo!" Goku jumped into the boat. "We need to get Sanzo to dry land!"

"Then start rowing!" Gojyo leaped in, just as the tendrils broke the surface to loom above them. "I'll keep them busy. Damn bouzu better be alright after all this."

"Sanzo'll be okay! Won't he, Hakkai?"

"He won't be if we don't start moving!"

The boy quickly grabbed the oars and rowed for all he was worth.

Hakkai was kneeling beside the monk, surrounded by healing green light. He kept limbs close to his body, cramped as it was in the boat. Sanzo's lips were tinged with blue and he still wasn't breathing.

Goku jerked to his right when a tendril darted close.

"Don't go all moony-eyed on the bouzu, you dumb ape!" Gojyo swung his crescent blade to decapitate the tendril.

"I'm not dumb you pervert!"

"I'm not the one going moony-eyed!"

"I'm not-!"

"Behind you!" A ki-blast from Hakkai shattered a tendril, showering all of them with pieces of coral. "Ah, sumimasen."

"Hakkai," Goku shook the corals out of his hair. "Will Sanzo be okay?"

"Hai. He's just-"

As if on cue, Sanzo suddenly woke up in a coughing fit. 

"Sanzo!"

"Urusai…bakasaru…"

"Finally got tired of sleeping eh, bou-zew?"

The monk glared at Gojyo, promising death in his deep purple eyes, water trailing down his face. Whether the half-youkai saw it or not, he gave no indication as he wrestled with a tendril coiled around the shaft of his shakujou.

Another tendril flitted close. Goku had to call on Nyoibou this time and slammed one end into the thick limb. He twisted his face away to avoid the coral pieces. When he looked back, another limb had taken its place.

A gunshot, and the limb shattered.

"Keep rowing, stupid ape." Sanzo growled as he shot another limb to pieces.

"Hai!"

"The saru's too slow!" Gojyo had dislodged the coils around his shakujou and was now proceeding to dismember others. "There's no end to these things!"

"Stay back, Gojyo." Hakkai was suddenly beside the half-youkai.

"Hakkai! What do you think-"

"Stay back!" The youkai reached back with both his arms, a yellow ball of energy growing between his palms. "Hold on to something!"

Gojyo stumbled back as the youkai released his ki-blast, one that carried a lot more energy than before. The boat lurched forward in a burst of speed that quickly ate up the distance between them and the shore. 

The wind roared in Goku's ears as he struggled to keep his balance on the boat. He had long ago let go of the oars to catch Sanzo as the monk bumped into him. His cheek stung where the coral had cut, speeding air ripped tears from his eyes.

And just as suddenly as it started, the boat jerked to a stop.

Sanzo muttered what sounded like curses under his breath and pushed himself off Goku. A grumble to his side told him that Gojyo was cursing similarly.

"Are…" Goku blinked dust away and sat up, seeing pine trees looming tall above him. "Nani? We're on the shore already?"

Gojyo snorted and forcefully ruffled the boy's hair. "Ba-kasaru. Where else do you think we'd be?"

"I'm not a pet, gokiburi kappa!"

"Nani? You called me that again! I ought to-"

"Damare!" Sanzo yelled, his gun out and aiming at them.

"Maa maa, Sanzo. It'd be better if we dried off first, ne?" Hakkai had his hands up in a peace gesture, calmly smiling all the while.

"Tch." The monk gave them a final glare and tucked his gun away, sleeves dripping wet. Soggy robes squelching, Sanzo climbed out of the boat.

Goku moved to follow the monk when the coppery scent hit him. He turned up his hands, seeing the fading red liquid as it combined with the water on his palms.

"Goku?" Hakkai's concerned voice came to him but he ignored it.

Wetness travelled down his injured cheek but Goku didn't remember wiping the blood away. But he did remember touching Sanzo when the monk collided with him.

His head shot up as it dawned on him, his gaze frantically latching onto the retreating back. "Sanzo!"

******

A/N: Whew, I can't believe I wrote this in just a few days. I usually take longer. Anyhow, thanks for all those initial reviews. Nothing keeps me clacking away on a fic better than reviews. Now, if only I could train my muse into being more productive that way…


	3. Poisonous Encounter

Standard disclaimers…aw you know the drill.

*******

Sanzo knew something was wrong the minute the end of his robe jostled against his neck as he climbed off the dinghy; knew how it felt unnaturally hot in his robes, the dull aching in his joints, but most especially the pinpricks where the damning shimmering thing had touched flesh. A trail of wetness that could be blood or water ran down to join the rest of his soggy undershirt. _ Damn youkai._  
  
He heard Goku's frantic cry, felt the boy run up to him as he leaned his back against the nearest tree he could find.  
  
"Sanzo!" Frantic golden eyes met his gaze, fear and concern vying for attention. The boy was even standing with his arms to his sides, ready to support the monk if he fell over.  
  
"Sanzo?"  
  
"Urusai…bakasaru." He rolled his eyes at the boy's concern. He didn't need the saru going frantic over him, wet as they all were. He didn't need Goku going over-protective. He didn't need anyone to protect him.  
  
Sanzo rested his head back on the tree, his eyelids feeling heavier than normal. The stinging pain at his neck seemed to spread down to his lungs, flashing needles every time he breathed.  
  
He blinked his eyes open when he felt a hand on his forehead. Green eyes frowned at him as the hand lowered. "You're running a fever."  
  
"Tch." Sanzo curled his lips in disgust. "Obviously."

He moved to push himself off the tree, felt Hakkai's restraining hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Matte," the human-turned-youkai grinned as green light suddenly reflected off his monocle. Comforting warmth glided across Sanzo's shoulder to his neck, where the stinging eased. But it wasn't enough for the spreading needles that now attacked his back.

The healing light faded along with its warmth. Sanzo still felt too hot.  
  
"The bouzu's getting too old to recover from a little swim?" Gojyo's annoying voice came to him first before the kappa leaned an elbow onto Hakkai's shoulder to peer down at him.   
  
Sanzo wanted nothing more than to send a bullet between those irritating red eyes. "Do you really want to die early, damn cockroach?"  
  
"Maa maa," Hakkai gently pushed down the barrel of Sanzo's gun. "This isn't the time for that. We need to get to the next town fast."  
  
"Tch. It's damned impossible to reach the town before the day is out." The monk pushed himself off the tree, managing to take a couple of steps before the world spun crazily around him.  
  
"Sanzo!" Strong arms were suddenly supporting him, an anchor to his tunnelling vision. Goku.  
  
Twigs cracked somewhere to his right. Dark brown hair tied back, worn dark blue dress covering darkened skin, a dirtied white apron in front. Sanzo moved away from Goku and aimed his gun at the woman, forcing the dizziness back. "Who are you?"  
  
"Chen Ming." The woman said simply. "I take it you got past the lake dragon."  
  
No lengthened ears protruded from her hair, and her hands didn't sport sharpened nails. Still…  
  
"What's it to you?" he asked guardedly.  
  
"Nothing." Her face refrained from showing emotion. "Just that humans who manage to pass the lake dragon end up dying from poison." 

******

A/N: Took me longer to finish this part. Darn final exams and final presentations. Here's to hoping I'll survive my hell weeks. Oh, and if you find any mistakes care to tell me? Thanks.


	4. Cabin in the Forest

Standard disclaimers. The lawyers ought to be satisfied with the fact that I mentioned it.  
  
***  
  
"Poison!" Goku glanced worriedly at the monk. He had seen the small trickles of blood when Sanzo leaned back on the tree. He had also felt the slight shivers when he held the monk. Sanzo was poisoned…!  
  
"Ano…" Hakkai stood beside Sanzo, his green eyes flashing quickly at the unwavering gun and back at the woman. "Chen Ming-san, we need to find shelter for the night. Do you know-?"  
  
"You can stay at my cottage. It's only a few blocks from here."  
  
"Iya. We don't want to trouble you."  
  
The woman shook her head, brown hair swaying with her movement. "No trouble. It's not often I find surviving humans." She gestured towards Sanzo. "If he's been poisoned by the lake dragon, he won't last the night."  
  
"Nani!" Goku's eyes widened. "What do you mean he 'won't last the night'!"  
  
"A high fever is usually the first, and worst, symptom." Chen Ming didn't move from her spot. "The poison moves to weaken the body first before it moves in for the kill." She glanced at Sanzo again. "I have some medicine in my cabin. I might be able to help."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Sanzo asked guardedly, his gun still unmoving from its target. But Goku heard an undercurrent of pain in the deep voice.   
  
Chen Ming was speaking again even as Goku inched closer to Sanzo. "As I said, not many humans survive the lake dragon." She smiled, not showing any teeth. "I might as well help those that do."  
  
"For what?"  
  
She shrugged. "Humans should help other humans against mutual threats."  
  
"Sounds good enough for me." Gojyo grinned as he tapped a cigarette out of his soggy pack. But the cigs were soggy as well. "Tch. Can't even light a proper cig."  
  
"I think it's best if you just lead the way to your cabin, Chen Ming-san." Hakkai interrupted. "The sooner we get dry, the better. Right, Sanzo?"  
  
His question hung in the air for a moment before the monk closed his eyes and lowered his gun.  
  
"This way." Chen Ming turned and walked deep into the forest, followed by Gojyo. Hakkai sent a worried glance towards Sanzo but the latter waved it away and started walking. Goku kept close to him, just in case.  
  
The fever was clearly taking its toll on the monk. His normally pale skin had gone paler, his violet eyes becoming glazed as his weary eyelids made it look… droopier. Though his footsteps were evenly spaced, Goku realized it was only because Sanzo was walking slower than his usual pace. And he was still giving off a lot more heat than normal.  
  
The cottage wasn't far as Chen Ming said, tree logs lined to form walls stood on grey stone stacked together, a wooden roof hanging overhead. Shuttered windows were set sparingly on the walls, letting out a slight scent of wood smoke from a fire gone cold.  
  
"You live alone, Chen Ming-san?" Hakkai asked as the woman started towards the door.  
  
"Hai." She glanced over her shoulder at him, pushing the wooden door open as she answered. "I don't like to live with other people."  
  
"Are?" Gojyo stepped forward until he was beside her. "Isn't there supposed to be a youkai living around here?"  
  
"Hai. The lake dragon. It's the only youkai I've seen around here."  
  
"You're sure there aren't more? Don't you get attacked once in a while?"  
  
"Iie. Come inside, I'll show you why."  
  
They followed her into the cottage – and stared in surprise at the numerous glinting objects that hung over the wood.  
  
Limiters. Lots of limiters. 

Silver rings and bracelets were attached to the wood, lining the ceiling as well as the floor. Steel moulded into every shape available hung from nails across the walls.  
  
"My parents and I used to make limiters before they died." Chen Ming explained. "Killed by youkai driven wild one night when they didn't have the stronger-powered limiters with them."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about your parents, Chen Ming-san." Hakkai split his attention between Sanzo, Chen Ming, and the limiters.  
  
"They were killed a few years ago." The woman shrugged. "I've learned to accept their deaths early. Please," she gestured towards a wooden table, where four wooden chairs were set. "Take a seat. I'll see to preparing dinner."  
  
***  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry this took me so long to write. School was hectic. And I had to go through a depressing couple of days when I was blocked by insecurities. Oh, and I also had internet troubles too *glares at the server* Thanks for waiting patiently. 


	5. Suspicions

SD. And no, that does not stand for Super-Deformed.  
  
***  
  
Sanzo watched as Chen Ming stoked the fire dancing on the stack of logs she had piled earlier. It flared up to reach the pot set above it and the woman straightened to stir its contents. He was still watching when she went to a cupboard and picked out two jars filled with what looked like dried herbs.  
  
Sanzo couldn't be sure though. His vision had blurred at that moment and he had to blink several times to clear it. It was getting harder to keep his eyes open too.  
  
Goku was seated across him, face fighting between drooling over the smells coming from the pot and casting worried glances his way. Sanzo drew on his irritation and kept awake.  
  
He still didn't trust the woman. Not when it was obvious she was lying.  
  
He had seen two open doors leading to two different bedrooms when he entered. And there were four chairs set beside the table, two of which he and Goku were occupying. A workbench stood to one side, laden with tools placed in neat piles. There was definitely something about the woman that shouldn't be trusted.  
  
A shiver ran down his back and he couldn't suppress it. Goku's expression turned all the more worried.  
  
Hakkai came in at that moment wearing one of the spare clothing they had kept in the jeep, just as he and Goku were. Chen Ming didn't keep men's clothing. That, he could understand.  
  
He gripped the table hard as another shiver racked him, this one taking longer to fade. His vision was blurring again and his hearing came and went.  
  
"Sanzo!" Goku and Hakkai sprang to his side immediately. He had to grit his teeth and wave them away with a shaking arm.  
  
"Chen Ming-san!" yelled Hakkai.  
  
"I need a few more seconds!"  
  
"We don't-!"  
  
Stinging fire flared throughout his body. Sanzo felt himself falling. Blood ran on his tongue where he bit his lower lip to keep from crying out. His muscles were cramping with the pain.  
  
Hands restrained him. Voices shouted around him but he couldn't understand them. And then, he felt himself sinking.  
  
***  
  
Goku wrapped his arms tightly around Sanzo's shoulders, trying to keep the monk from smashing his head on the floor as he convulsed. Gojyo had entered at the shouting and quickly took hold of Sanzo's ankles while Hakkai held his wrists, calling for Chen Ming to hurry.  
  
"Keep him there! I'm almost done!"  
  
"Damn bouzu," Gojyo muttered. "He had to get himself poisoned."  
  
"It wasn't his fault!" Goku protested, wincing at the blood that welled up on Sanzo's lip. "It was that youkai that got him in the first place!"  
  
"This isn't the time for that!" Hakkai's tone brooked no arguments as he glanced down at the monk. "I think he's calming down."  
  
Goku followed his gaze downward and realized that Sanzo's convulsions were growing weaker. He loosened his grip slowly, wondering briefly if it was a trick. But it wasn't. Sanzo's movement was calming, the pained expression easing into sleep.  
  
"It's ready!" Chen Ming called from her work.  
  
"It's about time." Gojyo huffed as he let up.  
  
Hakkai moved to take the cup from her, bending down to press it against Sanzo's lips. A small portion of the brew trickled from a corner of his mouth, tinged red with the bit of blood that had welled up.  
  
"I only added herbs that would draw out the poison and help him sleep." Chen Ming crouched beside them. "It's worked for the two humans that I've helped before. He should be fine in a couple of days."  
  
"Arigato for your help, Chen Ming-san." Hakkai handed the now empty cup back to her.  
  
She nodded, smoothing her worn apron as she stood. "I've a spare bedroom you can use." She jerked her head towards one of the open doors in the cabin. "If you don't mind…"  
  
"I'll carry him." Goku slipped his arms beneath the monk and lifted him, not minding the weight. Sanzo's skin still felt unnaturally warm though there were slight shivers every couple of steps.  
  
And then he was at the doorway, frozen in place. There were two simple-made beds in the room, a small dresser made of unpolished wood stood in between. The thin bed-sheets were plain and somewhat worn at the edges but it looked clean. The twin pillows that were positioned below the wooden headboards were in the same condition as the sheets.   
  
A rectangular window was set above one of the beds with its shutters open. But that wasn't what made him pause.

The breeze that came in through the open window carried the moist smell of the forest outside – but it wasn't strong enough to mask the faint traces of blood.  
  
***  
  
A/N: *twitches* Somehow, this fic isn't turning out as good as I wanted it to be...


	6. Scent in the Air

I am really beginning to hate writing those words. My friends know I don't like repeating myself. But for the sake of those rabid lawyers, standard disclaimers apply.   
  
*****  
  
"You're youkai, aren't you?" Chen Ming asked behind him.  
  
"Eh?" Goku blinked at her sudden question. He pushed the blood-scent away from his thoughts – it was faint and smelled old anyway – and entered the room to lay Sanzo on one of the beds. No dust rose from the bed sheet. He turned to the woman behind him, remembering her question. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Nothing." She shrugged, her grey eyes on Sanzo. "It's just that practically no human manages to pass the lake dragon, even if there are a lot of them. To see that all four of you survived," she pressed her lips together in a mysterious smile. "You must be youkai then."  
  
"Hai." Goku replied slowly, not liking how she kept staring at the monk. He could almost see hunger in those grey eyes. "We're all youkai. Except for Sanzo."  
  
She nodded without even turning to him. "No wonder the poison didn't affect you then. It's a strange thing, affecting only humans and not youkai."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Silence reigned for a moment before she turned around to leave. "I'll go and prepare some food. Will you be staying here?"  
  
Goku glanced back at the unconscious Sanzo, watching a slight breeze waft through his yellow-gold hair. "Uhm. I gotta watch Sanzo."  
  
"Wakarimashita. I'll just bring the food over."  
  
"Hai. Sankyu." He grinned at her half-heartedly, still not liking the way she looked at Sanzo.  
  
"Nandemo nai. I know you're worried about him." The door closed silently behind her.  
  
Goku focused his attention back on the sleeping monk. His bandaged cheek itched a little but he refrained from scratching it. It was only a shallow cut and should be gone by tomorrow. But Sanzo…  
  
Goku pulled out one of the two stools that stood at the foot of the bed and took a seat, beginning his silent vigil. He lifted his leg on the stool, resting his chin on his knee. He had watched over Sanzo a number of times, but this felt different. They were staying at a local inn during those times, with the sounds of people coming and going surrounding them. This time it was a lone cabin in the middle of a forest with only the calls of birds and insects outside to surround them. But that wasn't what made it different either; what made him stay more alert than usual.   
  
The spare clothing he wore still smelled like Hakuryu. All of them did. But it didn't dispel the faint blood-scent in the room.   
  
He inhaled deeply, testing the air again. It was still there. Faint and old as though it had already seeped into the wood. The other rooms didn't have the blood-scent in them, though. Even the kitchen smelled clean. And he couldn't see any traces of dried blood either.  
  
Something else came to his nose.  
  
Goku pushed himself off the stool, turning around slowly to pinpoint the source of the new smell. It was like cold air and rain water mixed together, not at all unpleasant. He remembered how the 'lake dragon' smelled like cold water too. Almost like-  
  
There was a soft moan from Sanzo. The monk had shifted in his sleep and was now facing Goku. His eyelids fluttered but remained closed.

Goku stepped closer to the bed, leaning over to cover Sanzo with the thin blanket. He was about to resume his seat when Hakkai came in.  
  
"Daijoubu desu, Goku?" The older youkai pulled up another stool and set it beside Goku's, patiently smiling all the while.  
  
"Umh." Goku grunted in ascent, taking his seat.  
  
The two of them watched Sanzo silently before Goku decided to break it. "He'll be alright, won't he?"  
  
"Hai," Hakkai nodded. "Sanzo won't let himself be killed by some youkai. Least of all one that would poison him."  
  
"Umh." Silence reigned once more.  
  
"Goku," Hakkai's voice was lower than usual as he spoke. "Did you notice anything different about Chen Ming-san?"  
  
"Eh? Ano…" The young youkai remembered the scents a while ago, recalled how strange and yet familiar it was. "She…she smells…weird."  
  
"How weird?"  
  
Goku shrugged. "Weird. I smelled this cold air-cold water smell a while ago. I think it came from Chen Ming-san. But that was how the lake dragon   
smelled too."  
  
"Hontou?" Hakkai looked at Sanzo thoughtfully.  
  
"Doushitano?"  
  
The older youkai shook his head and stood up. "Iya. Just keep alert, Goku."  
  
"Hai." He watched Hakkai move towards the door before he remembered something else. "Na, Hakkai, what were you and Gojyo doing outside while we were waiting for Chen Ming-san to finish?"  
  
His question was answered by a smiling "We were just looking for other youkais. The townspeople did say that there was a youkai living here."  
  
The door closed, leaving a confused Goku alone with his thoughts. Chen Ming-san had said that the lake dragon was a youkai. So what did Hakkai mean when he said they were looking for other youkais?  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Wow, can't believe this took so long. I'll try and post the next part soon. Sorry if the story's confusing. My head's confusing too *sheepish grin*


	7. Grudges and Choices

Standardyou know the drill.

*****

Hakkai shut the door firmly behind him, glancing up to see Gojyo occupying one of the seats beside the table, a lighted cigarette between his fingers. Fire crackled joyously in the hearth at the far side of the room, throwing both shadows and glinting reflections off the limiters decorating the walls. 

Night had come quickly under the cover of the forest canopy and Chen Ming had gone out for a while in the hopes of retrieving more meat from the various traps she set the day before. She truly wasn't expecting to have more than two guests. And despite their insistence, she was adamant about letting her guests stay in the cabin while she went off to gather food, arguing that they were probably worn out from their fight with the lake dragon.

"And besides, these are my traps. I wouldn't want you to accidentally fall into them." She told them.

In the end, Hakkai decided to let the woman do as she pleased, though he silently told himself to remain wary of trouble. Chen Ming's leaving, at least, gave him the privacy he needed to discuss things with Gojyo. After he checked on Sanzo and Goku, of course.

The green-eyed youkai sighed and crossed the room to take the seat beside his best friend.

"Chen Ming-san isn't back yet?"

"Iya." Gojyo propped his legs on the table. "I wouldn't be smoking if she was."

"Sou ka." Hakkai ducked his head, a small smile playing on his lips. "You're notgoing after her?"

The half-youkai grinned as he stuck the cigarette in his mouth. "I can be picky about my women, 'kai."

"Sanzo doesn't seem to think so."

"Chi. The namagusa bouzu can stuff his opinions up his ass for all I care."

"Maa, Gojyo." Hakkai chuckled, amused by the redhead's happy-go-lucky attitude. It always kept him from thinking deephe and Goku did. "Seriously, why aren't you going after her? Not pretty enough?"

"A-re? Oh, she's pretty enough." The cigarette lit up as he sucked on the stick. Smoke billowed out when he sighed. "There's somethingwrong about her. Something I can't put my finger on." Gojyo snorted out more smoke. "Chi, now I sound like the bouzu."

"Iya, Gojyo. I think we all feel the same way, even Goku."

"Hontou? The saru's too dumb to think like that. He clings on to whoever hands him food."

Hakkai grinned. "Not this time. He says Chen Ming-san smells weird."

"Weird like food?"

"Iya! She smelled like the lake dragon, he said. Cold air-cold water."

"The saru's got too cold if he smells that." Gojyo leaned his elbows on the table even if his tone was still sceptical, his blood-red eyes meeting Hakkai's green ones.

"Think about it, Gojyo. Chen Ming-san says she lives alone but why does she have more than one bedroom, and more than one bed?"

"So? She might just be hiding a friend or something."

"Then why doesn't she have any extra clothing?"

"What are you getting at, Hakkai?"

The green-eyed youkai glanced back at the room where Sanzo was. "I think she's expecting company. Human company."

"Like Sanzo?"

"Hai. But unlike him, any human that comes along won't be travelling with youkai. And if I'm right, they would all be poisoned by the lake dragon."

"Just humans, 'kai?"

"Goku got injured in the fight and he wasn't poisoned."

"Aa. Only Sanzo did." Gojyo leaned back in his chair, arms crossed behind his head. "Damn bouzu's always getting himself into trouble."

Hakkai didn't bother replying to that. He was busily staring at the scratches and whorls on the table in front of him. "I've never seen a youkai like the lake dragon. I've never heard of any legends about it either." He glanced up into blood-red eyes. "And have you ever heard of youkais being deterred from killing a human simply by the presence of a lot of limiters?"

"I've heard of stupider ones." Gojyo sucked on his cigarette again. "And they're all dead."

Hakkai opened his mouth to reply when he heard the snapping of twigs outside the cabin. Chen Ming was returning from inspecting her traps.

He moved to open the door for her, the light from the fireplace streaming out the open doorway and illuminated the figure trudging towards him, lumps dangling at her waist. "Okaeri, Chen Ming-san."

The woman paused a few steps away from the door. "Hakkai-san. I think we're lucky tonight." She gestured at the handful of rabbits she had tied to her apron. "I'll be making a quick stew from these. Hopefully I have enough vegetables left from the ones I picked earlier."

"Ah, hai." He stepped aside to let her pass and closed the door behind her. "Ano, do you need help in cooking?"

"Iya," she grinned at him as she shook her head. "I can do it by myself."

"Demo, I don't feel it's right if I just sit around doing nothing."

"You're keeping your friend company. That's not nothing."

"Gojyo?" Hakkai glanced at the half-youkai meaningfully, flicking his eyes towards the room where Sanzo and Goku were.

Thankfully, Gojyo understood his meaning.

"I'll play up the saru till you guys are ready." The half-youkai pushed his chair back and casually made a beeline towards the room. "It'll keep that bottomless pit of his from growling the whole time."

Hakkai gave a silent 'arigato' and turned his attention back to Chen Ming. "Now will you let me help, Chen Ming-san?"

The woman frowned at Gojyo's retreating back before she cast "Alright, Hakkai-san." over her shoulder.

He smiled to himself as he took the rabbits from her. Now he could make sure that she wasn't going to place poison in their food.

*****

A/N: I'm estimating I'll only need two more chapters before I can call this finished. I know it's slow, but I do have the end in mind and it's mostly already plotted out in my head so I can't really promise a faster pacing. Besides, I'm practicing bettering my narratives.  
As for Chen Ming being the lake youkai, well what can I say other than that I'm glad I actually managed to convey that idea :D


	8. Trouble

Usual unclaimers pertain to this fic.

*****

Chen Ming wasn't expecting Sanzo to have recovered the next day, stating the night before that it usually takes a couple of days for the poison to be fully drawn out. But Goku and the others knew better. So it wasn't that surprising for Goku to find a pair of violet eyes scowling at him from the bed when he returned to the room after a small lunch.

"Sanzo!" He immediately rushed to the monk's side as the latter moved to sit up. "You're awake!"

"Tch. Bakasaru." Sanzo rubbed at his temple, his eyes squinting shut. "Stop yelling."

"I wasn't yelling-"

"Urusai!" 

Stars exploded in his vision briefly. Goku reached up to rub the sore spot on his head and glared at the monk, who was tucking away his infamous harisen. "What'd you do that for!"

"I told you to stop yelling! You're making my headache worse."

The young youkai pouted and sat on his stool.

"How long?"

"Eh?" Goku blinked in confusion before he quickly regained his cheer. "Ah! You've been asleep for the whole morning and I've been waiting right here."

"The whole time?"

"Hai!"

"Tch." Sanzo slid his legs to the floor. "Bakasaru."

"Am not!"

"Where's Hakkai and Gojyo?"

"Outside. They're waiting for Chen Ming-san to get back."

Sanzo turned sharply to him, suspicion in his violet eyes. "Naze?"

"Anou…" Goku blinked again at Sanzo's sudden seriousness. "Chen Ming-san said she needed to catch more food and left before lunch. She said Hakkai could cook well enough for us if she didn't come back by then."

"And you let her go?"

"She insisted! And Hakkai didn't mind."

"Hn." Sanzo pushed himself off the bed, swayed a little, and grasped one of the bedposts for support. "Damn youkai."

Goku sprang to his side to support him but was waved off when the monk straightened. "Call Hakkai. We're leaving."

"Eh?" Goku blinked in confusion as Sanzo sat on the bed, a hand to his temple. "Nan-"

"I said, 'call Hakkai!'" He roared and the boy dashed out of the room in a panic.

"Hakkai!"

"We know, Goku," the green-eyed youkai was already halfway towards the door. "We heard."

Gojyo snorted behind him, arms crossed behind his head and a lighted cig on his lips. "Guess the bouzu's fine if he can shout like that."

"Hai hai-"

Hakkai froze in mid-step when they heard a scream – and strong wave of youki surged against their spines. The scream lasted only briefly but Goku thought he recognized Chen Ming's voice.

"Chen Ming-san!" He was already out the door and running towards where the scream came from. He had heard enough to know that it came from somewhere to his left –

"Yamete, Goku!"

The boy skidded to stop and turned around to face Hakkai as the latter jogged towards him. "Nanda?"

"You stay here and guard Sanzo. Gojyo and I will look for Chen Ming."

"Demo-"

"This isn't the time to argue." Hakkai glanced behind him, saw Gojyo following at a dead run, and turned back to Goku. "If I'm right about Chen Ming, then this might be a trap. I want you to stay with Sanzo in case something happens, ne?"

The boy nodded. "Hai."

"We'll meet you back at the cabin."

Goku nodded again and jogged back to the cabin.

*****

A/N: *in a singsong voice* Picking up the pace, picking up the pace. I'm getting a school break so I'm picking up the pace. Dang, I hope I didn't make much mistakes here.


	9. Fight for Survival

Disclaimer standardization and globalization *wonders if it actually is something to ponder on*

*****

Hakkai raced through the forest with Gojyo beside him. He had made sure Goku was running back to the cabin before he and his best friend followed the source of the scream - or more accurately, the source of the youki. It had been steadily growing the longer they ran, and they hadn't heard another scream since. 

He jumped over a protruding root and glanced at his best friend. Gojyo was pushing low branches away from his face, cursing when one of them snapped back into him. Hakkai kept a smile to himself when a thicker branch threw Gojyo back a step or two. 

"Perhaps it would be better if you cut them down instead of run through them," He suggested as the redhead quickly recovered their matching pace. "You wouldn't have to be slapped every once in a while." 

"Chi. Carrying a long weapon like that while running in between too many damning trees-" He jumped over a root while ducking under a low-hanging branch. "-standing too damning close would just tangle everything." 

"Hai, sou desu." 

The two of them kept running, the increasing sense of youki urging them to go faster. It wouldn't be long before- 

Hakkai quickly called up a ki barrier as soon as he saw the incoming spheres - his mind falling back into its ki-conjuring patterns reflexively. The impact of the water-globes jarred his hands up to his shoulders but he maintained the barrier. 

Gojyo screamed a battle cry as he surged past, flinging his shakujou outward. The crescent blade flew in between the trees - decapitating the shimmering tendril before it could fling more of the spheres at them.

It burst into shards as soon as it parted from the rest of its body, showering them with the sharp pieces. Only Hakkai's ki barrier prevented any from actually meeting flesh. 

"Messy youkai." Gojyo muttered, expertly recalling his blade with a flick of the wrist.

Hakkai laughed lightly and chucked ki balls in the direction of the tendril, providing enough cover for Gojyo to charge ahead. More coral shards scattered on the ground around his feet. Very messy youkai indeed. He was about to follow after the half-breed when a thought struck him.

The green-eyed youkai glanced down at the grass beneath him where dull gray shards interspersed among the green blades in no seeming order, most with great distances in between. Hakkai frowned and bent to take a closer look at the ground. The grass blades waved straight as they were blown by the wind. The tree trunks surrounding them were free of any marks other than those he or Gojyo had caused. 

If Chen Ming had been battling the youkai, shouldn't there be more of the shards? And if so, where were the signs of battle? And where was Chen Ming?

"O-oi Hakkai!" Gojyo's call interrupted his thoughts. "Are you just going to sit there, staring?"

"Hai! Wakarimashita!" He sprinted after the half-breed's voice, pausing only to let a crescent blade whip past him and into the glimmering 'lake dragon.' As before, he kept sending ki balls at the base of the tendrils, not seeing any head or much of a body to aim for. It was nothing but vines, all made of what looked like plain water. Plain water that turns into coral shards when separated.

He ducked to avoid one that swung low, tossing a ki ball behind it almost like an afterthought. Gojyo was energetically swinging his shakujou here and there, speedily reducing the number of tendrils that attacked them. But there were still too many left. 

"Yare yare desu ne," he sighed and prepared himself for a long fight.

***

Sanzo had just finished checking on his Smith & Wesson when he heard the footsteps outside his door. Too slow to be Goku's. Too light to be Hakkai's. And he sure as hell knew Gojyo'd never conserve his ganging walk unless he was sneaking. That left only one person. He whirled to point the barrel of the gun at the door just as it swung open.

Chen Ming paused at the sight of the gun. "You're awake."

"Obviously."

"I wasn't expecting you to have recovered so quickly."

"Hn." His aim never wavered; despite the dull throbbing in his head.

"There's no need for the gun, Sanzo-san." She set down the bucket she was holding. Sanzo heard water sloshing.

He cocked the hammer in response. "I don't think so. Youkai."

Her gaze hardened at his word. "I don't see how you could know the truth, Genjo Sanzo."

"There are holes in your story."

"Are there?" A corner of her mouth turned up before curling back from her teeth in a sneer. "Humans are idiots. They meet someone who saves them and never ask questions." She clasped her right wrist and tugged off the silver bracelet hidden there. "So I never bothered to change my story."

Her voice lowered to an almost growl. Her ears lengthened, as did her nails. The sudden chill in the air strengthened the sharp sense of youki.

Damn youkai.

***** 

A/N: So sorry the last chapter was so short. I was too used to using only one POV in one chapter *sheepish grin* So I went and hurried up with this - or at least tried to. You know, this whole thing actually seemed longer when I continued it on my PDA…


	10. Showdown

Disclaimer: Whoops. Wrong fic. Standard disclaimers apply.   
  
*****  
  
"Where are the others?" Sanzo kept his gun trained on her, his voice emotionless.   
  
Chen Ming sneered even more and showed off her sharpened canines. Her grip on her bracelet shifted. "I kept them busy. They won't be here till after I'm done with you."   
  
"Those idiots would be too powerful for you."   
  
"I have my ways." She shrugged and plunged one end of her bracelet into her wrist.   
  
Blood quickly welled up around the silver bangle and dripped into the bucket. All at once, the water rose up to form the familiar limbs from the lake.   
  
"K'so!" He shot twice at the still-forming tendrils, managing to hit two of them before he dove beneath two more darting for him.   
  
"Ironic, isn't it?" She sneered as he shot another tendril. "To be able to pass the 'lake dragon', humans must travel with youkais." He twisted out of the way of one tendril, cursing at the enclosed space around him. There was one way of ending this quickly...   
  
"With things as they are now, I'll be preying on humans for a long time."   
  
"Stop kidding yourself." Sanzo brought his gun up and shot at Chen Ming instead. But the woman leaped quickly to avoid the bullet. She was too fast.   
  
He had to duck from more of the reaching tendrils, cursing all the while over the last two bullets in his gun. Chen Ming definitely wouldn't give him enough time to reload. Not even the few seconds he needed for the sutra. What then?   
  
"Sanzo!!"   
  
He turned sharply at the sound of Goku's cry - at the gaping doorway and the brown-haired youth making his way towards the monk. "Sanzo!"   
  
"No!" Chen Ming's voice cut through the din. "He's mine!"   
  
Sanzo was about to retort when Goku finally stepped into the room - and the shimmering limbs writhed as though in confusion.   
  
"Shit!" Chen Ming plunged her bracelet into her arm again and stretched it out over the bucket.   
  
She was going to make more of those things.   
  
"Goku!" Sanzo vaulted over the bed to stop her but the boy was closer. A swing of his Nyoibou sent the woman crashing against the bed Sanzo was using.   
  
Their movements only attracted the tendrils to the monk.   
  
He cursed again when an icy cold grip snagged his ankle, making him stumble halfway to the door.   
  
"Sanzo!"   
  
He shot at the limb holding him and ran for the doorway. Coral shards clattered behind him as he reached Goku. A blur of red and brown was all he saw of the boy when the latter charged into the fray to help. Sanzo whipped around to fire his last bullet at yet another shimmering tendril even as Goku made a sweep of those surrounding him in a semi-circle, giving him enough time to clear the doorway.   
  
"You're not getting away from me!" cried Chen Ming, inciting the tendrils to renew their attack. They were more numerous this time. The woman must have created more of the fucking things.   
  
Sanzo slammed bullets into the chamber one after the other as he watched the writhing limbs out of the corner of his eye. The new ones weren't as hesitant as the first, darting and thrashing at Goku as though they were whips.   
  
He shoved the gun chamber back in place and started shooting at the closest limbs until his gun clicked on empty.   
  
Just as a tendril broke through a wall of shards and hurtled towards him.   
  
Sanzo leapt back, but he didn't see the bench until his legs fouled up on it. He stumbled backwards, tried to scramble away from the tendril reaching for him, saw it touch one of the nailed limiters - and collapsed in on itself.   
  
He wiped away the water from his eyes and shot to his feet. He had almost forgotten about the limiters. Through the doorway he could see Goku surrounded by those things. Thin red lines criss-crossed the boy's skin, though they were somewhat distorted by the water.   
  
Sanzo snorted. He had never asked for help. Nor did he ask for anyone's protection. And still the dumbass ape clung to him.   
  
He snorted again and began to gather the sutra's power.   
  
  
  
Hakkai threw several ki balls at the whipping tendrils facing him. This batch seemed smarter than the last one, as the individual limbs quickly evaded his attacks. Not to mention the fact that they kept tossing water-spheres at him and Gojyo.   
  
He spared a glance at the latter in between throwing ki balls. The halfbreed was happily swinging his chain blade all around, decapitating practically anything that came near.   
  
Hakkai kept a smile to himself. He jumped back from another water-sphere and quickly followed it with a ki blast. The limb disintegrated, blown away by the wake of his attack. Still more came at him.  
  
"Oi, Hakkai," He heard Gojyo call. "How long do you think until we finish these bastards off?"  
  
"Ano...a long time, I think." He smiled and casually flung up a barrier to shield them from a rain of shards. Gojyo's shakujou immediately took care of the tendril that was poised to strike.  
  
"Shimata. These morons just won't die, would they?"  
  
"Hai hai, sou desu ne."  
  
They both watched the mass of limbs thrashing before them.   
  
"I wonder how Sanzo and Goku are doing." Hakkai mused.  
  
"They're fine. Those two can take care of themselves. Especially against easy youkais like these." As if to prove his point, Gojyo whipped his chain blade around and severed more of the tendrils.  
  
He was about to reply when the tendrils froze. As one, they fell back into the lake with a thunder-like clap. "A-re…?"  
  
Empty silence greeted him, broken only by Gojyo's voice. "What…happened…?"  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I…think I'll remain quiet now.


	11. Truce

Standard you-know-what works.   
  
*****  
  
The power of the sutras died down, the sound of his gun still ringing in his ears. The cabin was now totally wet, thanks to those tendrils. With Chen Ming dead, the youki she used to control the water simply disappeared.   
  
Sanzo calmly tucked the gun into the waist band of his robe and turned on his heel.   
  
"Oi, matte Sanzo!" Goku bounded to his side.  
  
"Where's Hakkai and Gojyo? We're leaving."  
  
"Ah! They're both outside!"  
  
Sanzo turned to look at him with narrowed eyes, a silent command for the saru to explain further.  
  
Goku grinned stupidly and launched into his narrative, his arms gesturing wildly. "We heard a scream. I was going to go and look but Hakkai told me to stay with you so I ran back. But then these tentacle-things were blocking the doorway and I couldn't get to you so I-"  
  
"Hmp." Sanzo turned abruptly and started walking towards the door.  
  
"-got my Nyoibou and- Oi! Nanda yo, Sanzo! You didn't let me finish!"  
  
"I've heard everything I needed to hear. Iku zo."  
  
"Matte Sanzo!" The boy held a hand to his stomach as soon as he reached the monk's side. "Haraheta…"  
  
"Urusai."  
  
"But the fight made me move around so much! I feel like I used up my entire lunch already…"  
  
"If you don't stop complaining I'll shut you up permanently!"  
  
The saru pouted. "Kechi."  
  
Sanzo pointedly ignored that and swung the cabin door open. The smell of the surrounding forest quickly overpowered the scent of the water inside the cabin. Leaves rustled as the wind blew, bringing with it the various sounds of insects. It was almost a peaceful contrast to what happened in the cabin.  
  
As if conscious of his mood, Goku remained silent beside him as he walked. He didn't have a goal in mind. He just…walked. Whether he was bound to meet up with the other two idiots in his company or not he didn't care. In the end they would all be resuming their journey anyway.  
  
"Sanzo! Goku!"  
  
"O-oi. I told you the bakasaru and namagusa bouzu'd be okei."  
  
Sanzo looked up at the pair that came running out of the woods as Goku greeted them cheerfully. "Gojyo! Hakkai!"  
  
"So, did we miss the big fight then?" The half-breed immediately started to ruffle Goku's hair – hard.  
  
"Yamero, ero kappa!"  
  
"Maa maa," even as Hakkai spoke, Sanzo saw the other glance at him critically, as though making sure the monk wasn't hurt further.  
  
Sanzo snorted in disdain. He didn't ask him, any of them, to worry. He hadn't asked for their friendship. If he had his way he would have gone alone and finished the whole damn mission. Instead, he had to deal with the noisome lot each step of the way, and maybe a few twists and turns as well.   
  
But as long as they didn't get in his way, he didn't have an excuse to kill them off. It was a truce…of sorts.

*****  
  
A/N: Wasai! It's finally finished! Thanks to everyone who reviewed: ** Queen of Darkness** and ** Mustard** for being the first (**Onna** wasn't fair since she's the one who formats my fics and therefore gets first pickings?), **Jenny**, **Kanon*Altrui**, ** Suteki Hakkai**, **Kawaii Syaoran**, **dref**, ** sf** (sorry dear, but I'm becoming shy of writing much Sanzo-abuse), **K.Firefly**, **eiree**, **hakkai-no-megane**, ** Mei Cera aka Gensui Meia**, **Ranka**, ** Emerald Phoenix524**, **Caer**, **Ryla**, **Rook**, **NosyAsshole**, **poignance**, **Genjy0-Sanz0**, ** Ayce Shade**, ** silbern-spell** (I'm working on a couple more Saiyuki fics), and ** gallatica** (Sorry if I got you confused.). In short, thanks to everyone I've ever met :D  
  
I sure hope I've explained everything in this final chapter and that I managed to wrap everything up nicely.


End file.
